


热望（四十一章）

by Assensia



Category: SW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	热望（四十一章）

晚饭点早过了，食堂几乎看不见学生。闻邱刚从校游泳队训练回来，路过食堂时进去买了份鸡蛋煎饼，不要鸡蛋、葱蒜、生菜和辣椒。他一只胳膊夹着书，握着烫手的煎饼往宿舍楼走。宋宗言说自己今晚有学生会聚餐，不方便听语音，闻邱只能艰难地用一只手打字。

旁边坐着的同部门学长余光扫到了宋宗言划开的微信界面，上面有一句异常显眼的话。

「今晚日吗？」 

……

学长大吃一惊，惊悚地在学弟身上来回扫视。

宋宗言神色平常的回：「晚一点，十点左右。」

他回完才发现旁边有人在看自己。

学长登时露出个是男人都懂的挤眼表情：“你女朋友吗？挺、特别的。” 

宋宗言知道他误会了：“是问我要不要游戏日常。” 

“……”学长一个哦字说得九曲十八弯。

十几岁的男孩儿抵挡不了游戏的诱惑，男生宿舍的业余时间都在游戏中消磨。闻邱本来对这些没什么兴趣，只是耳濡目染之下偶然玩玩。令人惊奇的是他那个跟人网恋的前几天奔了现，网上网下跟女朋友关系都如胶似漆。

闻邱得了经验。他跟宋宗言异地恋，缘分靠着一根网线牵连，平时聊微信打视频电话，话题渐渐固定在那几处，很快便无话可说。于是他拉着宋宗言开始玩网游。别人网恋都能如胶似漆奔向婚姻的康庄大道，没道理他们这对鸳鸯会被距离和时间冲散。

张封阳一个游戏狂魔经常与他们厮混一处。冬至那夜宋宗言风尘仆仆、不远万里来学校找闻邱一事后他多少清楚两人的关系，言辞间试探了几回后愈发确定。这两人凑在一起谈了恋爱，张封阳下巴都惊掉了，倒是储文馨十分淡定，掐着手指幽幽说了句：“果然如此啊。”

张封阳深觉此女有神棍的气质。 

晚上三人开黑，玩了款当下流行的逃生游戏。张封阳刚上线就被一网友叫住，说带他一个行不行？张封阳说当然行啦，你技术那么好。

都是熟人，又是男孩子，言语间便随意。那哥们跟三人玩了一路，忽然反应过来：“你俩是基佬啊？”

闻邱：“……哎，这枪谁捡啊？”

“真是啊！”他显然兴奋了几个度，仿佛围观大了大猩猩，“我竟然碰到了活体基佬。”

张封阳说：“哎哎，你这话听着怎么这么奇怪。”

“你也是吗？”他问张封阳。

张封阳说：“我不是。树后面有人，你专心打游戏。”

“哦。”那哥们抬手就是一枪，没安静几分钟又蹭到闻邱旁边，“哎，你跟那个乱码君是一对吗？”

乱码君是宋宗言，他玩任何游戏取的ID不是系统名就是随手打的乱码。看着随意，其实是个科学化玩家，整天运用数理化计算dps、配装等等数据。闻邱秉着不浪费天才的名头，一有空就把他赶去写宏命令。

“是。”闻邱回。

没想到闻邱搭理他一句后他忽然来劲了，一直在旁边蹦着打听这打听那，在他问到男人做那档子事是不是用PY时，闻邱恨不得一枪爆了他的头。

张封阳有些无语：“你瞎jb问些什么呢？不打游戏就滚。”

“那不就问jb的事吗！”他还乐上了。

宋宗言无语：“……”

这把打完后张封阳立即把人踢了出去，恨恨道：“妈的，赶紧删好友，这什么沙雕！幸亏这游戏没仇杀，不然老子杀到他账号自杀！”

玩游戏碰到神经病太正常，闻邱反过来宽慰他：“没事没事，咱们继续吧。”

张封阳看他们不在意也放下心来，毕竟那疯子是他带来的。宋宗言的私聊里收到条信息，闻邱发了个滴血的菜刀过来。

宋宗言立即明白他的意思，也回了个滴血的菜刀。

闻邱顿时哈哈大笑，张封阳被他吓一跳，说你笑什么。

大家都常发的表情而已，但宋宗言发出来闻邱便觉得非一般的可爱，不自觉脑补对方挥舞菜刀去砍刚才那碎嘴哥们的画面。

喜欢一个人，光是看到他随手发的一个句号可能都会忍不住笑出来。 

天气愈发冷，雪下了两三回后大一的第一个学期终于结束了。两人单独的旅行在寒假提上日程，这回总算没出意外。闻邱放假比宋宗言晚一周，趁着春节前两人跑去了青海。

冬天不是青海旅游的最佳季节，出了机场他俩便开始怀疑人生。

闻邱抱着胳膊抖如筛糠：“我我我我们们为为为什么要要要在这么冷冷冷冷冷冷的天来这儿？”

宋宗言回：“不不不不知知知道道道道道。”

他们看了一眼对方被冻成狗的糗样同时爆发出无情的嘲笑，然后一大口冰凉的寒霜呛进了嗓子里。

“……”

受苦受累受冷的旅行在第一夜便吵了起来，两人纷纷指责对方，并追究到底是提议来这儿的，最终没争出结果，只好手脚交缠抱在一处取暖睡觉。

第一天他们在西宁转了一圈，天气冷的掉冰碴，闻邱走哪都打颤。好在午后出了点太阳，聊胜于无地取了点热。

塔尔寺鸣钟香鼎，游客并不太多。宋宗言当他俩都不信这些，进去一趟估计也是到此一游。可闻邱却出人意料的虔诚。

“我奶奶信佛。”他说，“每年都要去山上的庙里祈福烧香。”

可能因为儿子是警察，工作危险度高，所以信的虔诚。

人有所信，才能在难捱的痛苦和漫长的光阴里好过一些。

他俩这趟出行没跟团，西北辽阔无垠，景点间隔又远，只好选择拼车。他们幸运地碰上了一对自驾游的老年夫妇。老太太年纪大点，却一点儿也不怕自己看起来老，特地染了个满头银发。她的丈夫看起来才五十岁出头，年轻时当过兵，纵是现在也身强体健。

据他们自己所说，两口子住在海东市，每年都要来附近自驾游一趟。

闻邱不孤僻，但也不是自来熟，甚至于不像个会在长辈跟前甜言蜜语哄着的乖乖仔，却与这陌生老太太极为投缘。时常在车上跟人聊的哈哈大笑，开心的不得了。

“你还听这歌啊！”闻邱在后座教人下载一个app，听见老太太跟着车载音乐一起哼，惊呼道，“太潮了。”

老太太说：“哪里潮啦？这都是几十年前的歌了！”

THE BLUE HEARTS的歌，确实年代久远。

“听朋克摇滚还不潮。”闻邱说。

老太太拨了拨自己内衬上的铆钉：“我穿衣服也潮的很哩！” 

闻邱哈哈一笑，竖起大拇指：“朋克奶奶！”  

公路笔直着往南延伸至地平线尽头，天气好时云朵分出几层漫出漂亮的焦糖色。

“你俩一起来旅游，朋友还是兄弟啊？”老太太与他们闲谈。

“朋友。”闻邱说。

“家长不担心吗？成年了吧？” 

“刚刚成年。”

“年轻呀！上大学了吗？” 

“今年才上。”

……

 

“您怎么没跟孩子一起来？”后座聊的热火朝天。宋宗言放下导航，也觉得自己得说点什么，于是尝试与稍显沉默的司机拉开话匣子。

司机显然不善言辞，啊了一声：“没孩子。”

宋宗言：“……”

老太太在后座抬起头来接话：“孩子不在了。飞机失事没的。” 

要不是坐在车里，宋宗言估计得鞠躬道歉：“对不起。”

“没事没事，”老太太摆手，“好几年了。”

女儿、女婿早移民国外，三年前带着小孙子一起回国时飞机失事，尸骨无存。

车内一时间只剩高昂的摇滚乐从耳边轰鸣到胸口。沉默了十来分钟后旁边的看着窗外景色的老太太又跟着轻轻哼起来。

“不会唱，其实也都听不懂。”老太太转头对着闻邱笑，“我孙子喜欢听，我也是跟着听着玩儿。挺吵的，不过热闹。” 

“嗯。”闻邱点头，跟着笑，“我也喜欢听。热闹。”

老太太算大半个当地人，很会吃，沿途带着两个小辈吃了许多当地特色美食。闻邱挺爱吃面，自制调料时浇了大半碗辣油，红彤彤地特别吓人。

宋宗言一直盯着他吃面，闻邱卷起一团示意他尝尝：“光看干嘛，你来试试。”

对方摇头，坚决地拒绝：“辣吗？”

“不辣，这儿的辣椒一点儿辣味都没。”闻邱非常诚恳。

“你都冒汗了。”宋宗言不信。

闻邱说：“我是热的，这店里空调太足了。”

他俩一个进攻、一个退守，为了一筷子面闹的不可开交。跟七八岁的小孩儿似的。最终闻邱把那筷子塞进了宋宗言的嘴里。

宋宗言咽下去后：“……还好，是不辣。”

“本来就是嘛，”闻邱不满，“我能骗你吗？”

老太太跟她丈夫在旁边看着直笑。

年轻真好，拥有蓬勃的生命力与浓烈的爱恨悲喜。

西北的夜晚才降临便黑了个彻底。151基地空旷静谧，司机要抽烟，他们便停了车，几个人靠在车身上聊天。夜风萧瑟，每个人都裹得严实。 

“光污染都看不见多少星星了。”闻邱抬头看夜空，唯有一颗星明亮的挂在天边。

“是啊，咱们小时候一到夏天连北斗七星都能看见。”老太太说。

“你们小时候是什么样儿的？”闻邱靠在她旁边问道。

“我们小时候啊……” 

四周只有楼房的幢幢黑影和来往车辆明亮的灯光。闻邱静静地听她说故事，一瞬间好像回到了很多年前——他才到闻家来的那个夏天，自家老太太在院子里搬了张简易床，与他看星星说故事。

抽烟的男人回来了，听她絮絮叨叨以前吃不上饭、上不了学、跟丈夫只见过一面就结婚的琐事，便道：“谁爱听你说那些啊，对着人家小孩子絮叨这些。” 

老太太跟他顶了两句嘴，又问道：“是不是很无聊？” 

闻邱说：“不会，以前上小学大家写作文还都爱写夏天晚上看着星星听奶奶讲故事。”

老太太高兴地笑了：“那都是你们编的！”

这之后她也不絮叨了，走到丈夫身边给他保温杯。

宋宗言与闻邱还靠着车身在看只点缀了一颗星的夜空。

宋宗言开了个玩笑：“现在星星没了。” 

闻邱看了看他，说：“奶奶也没了。” 

宋宗言：“……不好意思。” 

闻邱却扑哧笑了，遥望着那颗明亮的星：“你要不要这么不走运，随口说句话都戳人伤心点。”

快乐时光总是短暂，第六天时这对老夫妻跟他们道别。闻邱当天不知是水土不服还是吃多了牛羊肉，发起了低烧，一直精神恹恹。上了车便昏睡，吃饭只吃得下酿皮和酸奶。

老太太担心他，让丈夫把车内空调的调低点，以免出去时温差太大加重病情。

闻邱烧的不严重，就是昏昏沉沉觉得恶心。睡着时抓到了谁的手——粗糙干燥，手心都是厚厚的茧子。

这是双老人家的手。

他本来沉重的呼吸忽然轻了许多，抓着那手不放。

等闻邱醒过来才发现自己抓着人的手，赶紧道歉。老太太直说没事没事，末了又怕他尴尬，指着他手腕上的佛珠，问道：“你个男孩子怎么戴着个佛珠？我还当只有我们这种老太太才喜欢呢。” 

闻邱摸着手腕上颜色沉沉的佛珠，目光低垂，好半天才回：“我奶奶的。”

老人家心如明镜，一听便明白过来意思，笑了笑不再提。

四个人在酒店门口道别。西北狂风吹的老太太在满头银丝在空中飞舞，她抱了抱闻邱和宋宗言。老人家身上的气味很相似，闻邱一闭上眼，恍惚间都不知道站在自己面前的人是谁。

“对了，”老太太说，“这几天给我们拍的照片能不能让我看看？我删减一下，你们回去后好发给我一份。”

“嗯。”宋宗言把相机递给她，“等回去我拷贝到电脑里打包发给您。”

“哎，谢谢。”老太太摆弄电子产品还算娴熟，只是眼神不好，一张照片看半天，“这张不好，拍的我胖了。” 

“嗯。我技术不好，没选好角度。”宋宗言虚心接受批评。

“不怪你，是我人长得胖。”老太太逗他。

照片一张张往下，忽然宋宗言一惊，伸出手想去拿相机：“等一下，我……” 

却已经迟了。一张照片已经显示出来，两个男孩在在辽阔天地间拥吻。

宋宗言抿紧了唇。

闻邱不太舒服，却也抬眼也跟着凑过来看了下，登时眸光一闪。

老太太手顿了一下，看了半天，旋即又笑了：“这张好看，真好看。到时候也发我一份吧，行不行？” 

闻邱和宋宗言对视了一眼。

老太太把相机还回去，没什么惊诧的神色，她眼睛浑浊，眼神却温暖，说：“挺好的，你们都是好孩子。”

西北狂风太凶猛，吹的人胸腔与眼睛都如呛进了磨人的砂砾，差点掉下泪来。

闻邱靠在宋宗言身上，看着那辆黑色的越野车越来越远，很快便在辽远的公路上凝成一点。然后他转过身来，把自己的脸埋进宋宗言颈侧。

“我想我家老太太了。”

宋宗言微微叹气，摸他的脖子：“风太大了，先回酒店吧。”

夜宿宾馆，闻邱在被子里捂了大半晚。凌晨宋宗言醒过来摸他额头，估计是不烧了。

闻邱被他吵醒，看着抵着他额头、近在咫尺的男孩，轻轻吻了他一下。这个吻随即被加深，唇舌交融，水声滋滋。不多时两人便呼吸急促灼热起来，闻邱在人身上像小动物般微微蹭动。

“明天还要赶飞机。”宋宗言箍住他的腰，不让人动。

“用别的方法。”闻邱轻轻舔他的下巴，抬起头来眼神晶亮，精神在一场病后回光返照般的振奋起来，“你没试过的。”

宋宗言哑了几秒，虚心好学问道：“什么？”

闻邱伸出鲜艳的舌头，拉过他的手放进自己温度偏高的口腔，眼睛微微弯起，诱惑道：“试过这个吗？”

他伸出舌头舔舐对方修长的手指，不多时那两根手指便都是晶亮的口水。

宋宗言很快便被挑逗地起了反应，腹下烧起火来。他俩这阵子旅途劳累，有时白天要坐车，有时要骑骆驼，根本没什么机会抚慰情欲。

他把两根手指往闻邱嘴里戳刺，这动作富含着十足的情色意味。

闻邱含着那两根指头舔舐，又吐出来，手臂下身，挑开他的内裤，握住那根起了反应的阴茎。

“还有更舒服的。”他撸动几下手里的器物，忽然拿起酒店提供的矿泉水喝了一口。

宋宗言没来得及阻止：“你不怕又烧起来？”

话才落下，闻邱已经趴到他下身，张口含住了那根慢慢挺立起来的阴茎。

宋宗言：“！”

刚浸过矿泉水的口腔冰凉，却又很快热起来，冰火两重天的刺激谁都抵挡不住。胯下那根东西立马硬起来，直戳戳抵着柔软湿润的口腔。

闻邱埋在他下身生涩地做着口活，他甚至想尝试深喉，直把那根粗长的东西往深了含。

宋宗言感受他喉口的紧缩，一瞬间爽的头皮发麻，他忍着强烈的欲望不往那柔软的口中抽插。

然后把那张痛苦的脸的主人往上拖了一下。

“行了！”他制止对方。

深喉确实太为难了，闻邱也不再坚持，他乖乖的舔舐吞含那根东西，直到宋宗言忍不住射出来。

射了他一脸，甚至嘴里也有几滴没躲过去的。

宋宗言射完立刻拿纸给他擦脸擦头发：“难受吗？”

闻邱嘴唇和眼角都泛红，却摇了摇头：“不难受。你舒服吗？” 

宋宗言亲他的嘴角：“下次别做了。”

“不舒服？”闻邱问他。

宋宗言有些难以开口：“舒服是舒服……”

“舒服就好，”闻邱抱住他，“你舒服我就高兴了。”

宋宗言去摸他的下身，已经有了反应，正微微发热：“你……需要吗？”

“用嘴就算了，”闻邱紧紧搂着他的脖子，体贴道，“用手吧。”

他闭上眼睛享受宋宗言的手指在他胀大的阴茎上撸动，一瞬间心口也跟着发涨。

“舒服吗？”这回换宋宗言问他。

“舒服。”闻邱仰着脖子喘息，“不过你技术、术一般。”

宋宗言惩罚般的加重了手上的动作，闻邱啊啊叫了叫声，赶忙讨饶：“好好好，你技术好，撸管技术全世界第一好。”

宋宗言抬头啃噬他的脖颈。

闻邱张口喘息的愈发剧烈。宋宗言在他这儿不需要技术好，光是他随意动动手，自己怕都会精尽人忙死在他身上。

快感愈发强烈，身体灼热到快要爆炸。闻邱忽然想到高考完那一晚上，在宾馆里，他偷偷躺到宋宗言那张床上，在喝醉后熟睡的他身边动情地自渎。

“你知道……我以前……”闻邱忍不住开口。

“什么？”宋宗言问。他也有些兴奋，手指摸进他的衣服里，揉捏那结柔嫩的腰，然后捋起上衣去吸他敏感的乳珠。

闻邱浑身一颤，张口只会喘息呻吟，再说不出来话，不多时下面那根便喷出了白浊。他整个人像虚脱般倒了下来，紧绷的肌肉全撤了力。

“没什么。”闻邱软绵绵地趴在他身上，“又不想不告诉你了。” 

宋宗言好笑道：“你是不想让我睡个好觉吗？”

闻邱哼哼两声，却真不打算再说。

“喂。”宋宗言推搡了下瘫在自己身上的人。

“不是什么重要的事。”闻邱把脸贴在他胸口，那地方扑通扑通节奏平缓的跳动，“我自己知道就好。”

——你不必知道，曾经没被接通的电话，未被知晓的暗恋，偷来的一场自慰……

这是我过去的秘密。万般热望与渴求，滚烫与炙热，你都不必知道。

你只要知道，我现在、未来都会爱你便好。

宋宗言似乎感受到了他出奇的情绪，捧着人的脸，道：“好些了吗？”

闻邱点头：“聚散离合都是常有的事。” 

宋宗言说：“嗯。”

“我们以后可能也会……”

宋宗言：“闭嘴。”

闻邱哈哈一笑，然后呸呸呸几口：“好了，我不乌鸦嘴，立刻拔掉这个flag。”

昏暗的房间里他们汗津津地躺在一处，酒店里很安静，只有轻微的耳鸣和空调出风口一直在响。

宋宗言被他逗笑，胸腔震动，连带着闻邱也微微震动起来。酥酥麻麻的感觉在四肢百骸里流动。

他们都明白，在一起创造的回忆和当下的爱与喜远比结局那点可能会遇到的不完满遗憾要更值得铭记与想念。

 

“如果我奶奶还在，她肯定会很喜欢你吧。”闻邱贪婪地抱住他，声音沙哑柔软，“你没见过她吧，她是个特别有意思的老太太，跟咱们这次遇到的那个朋克奶奶一样有意思……”

宋宗言一直耐心地听他说，直到他把脸埋在自己胸口，默不作声。

“如果能见到她，我肯定也会喜欢她。”宋宗言说。

晨光微熹，万籁俱寂。他们肌肤相贴，呼吸交融。

“那你喜欢我吗？”闻邱抬起脸来问他。

宋宗言点点头，这回坦然承认了吧：“喜欢。”

闻邱笑了下，趴在他耳边小声说道：“宋宗言，你要爱我。”

如我爱你一般。

宋宗言看着他，情欲还未褪去的柔软红润的唇，漂亮的脸，含着热切爱意的眼睛……

宋宗言也想把他看进自己的眼睛里、心里。他拥抱住他，回应道：“嗯，以后我陪着你。”

 

茶卡盐湖洁白如凝霜，空旷透亮如人间仙境。闻邱简略拍了几张便跟宋宗言在桥上漫步，在心旷神怡的景色下仿佛心境也跟着开阔了许多，站在桥中央往远处看，每一处都如此辽远。

暮色沉沉下，本来便零零散散的游客又渐渐少了许多。

满头银丝的老太太正跟老伴在远处斗嘴。

闻邱忽然提议：“我们拍个照吧。”

宋宗言说：“不是一直在拍吗？”

“拍个别的。”

他们背了一路的三脚架终于派上用场。闻邱摆弄好相机，然后跑到宋宗言身边。

“好了。”他面对宋宗言笑了下，眼睛映在凝霜景色下澄澈清亮，比洁白湖面还要漂亮。

宋宗言在他的眼睛里看见了自己缩小的倒影。

“不会有人看见。”闻邱有些抑制不住的兴奋，示意他看周围，小声道，“我们偷偷吻一下。”

宋宗言低下头，笑道：“被看见了又怎样？”

任何人都拥有爱与被爱的权利，两个男孩也能在天地暮色的见证下光明正大地拥吻。

闻邱扬起笑脸，是少年人独有的嚣张无畏：“对啊，被看见了又会怎样。”

他们嘴唇相贴，递上一个轻柔的吻。风声在耳边呼啸，呵出的滚烫气息被吹遍了天地间每一个角落，像爱欲的火滚滚燎原。

往后遇到再多的艰难险阻、沉痛的聚散离合，想到此刻恐怕也觉得无所畏惧了吧。

 

照片上，遥远的湖面与天际连成一线，遥远的祁连山脉矗立在背后露出模糊轮廓，而曾经遥远的他近在眼前，与自己共吻这湖光景色。


End file.
